What Love is All About
by Kaitlin Rose
Summary: Okay. This is a story taken place on the moonkingdom. It's coming along really well, and I'd like if you'd review so I can see if I should continue it. It's going to take awhile because it's so long. So just tell me whacha think. -.:Usagi-chan:. ps:


author: .:Usagi-chan:.  
Title: What Love Is About  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon  
Comments: This takes place in the moonkingdom. It's an   
Usa--Serenity and Endymion romance. It might not   
start off as a romance, but... just you wait!! hehe! I hope it's okay!! I   
just thought of it. Tell me if it's good or   
bad, I wanna know!! Here goes!!  
  
***  
  
"Serenity!" called out Queen Serenity from her bathroom where she   
was aplying some blush for the dance tonight.   
  
"Yes, Mother?" replied Princess Serenity, plopping down on her   
mother's bed.   
  
"Are you ready for the dance?" asked the queen ajusting her left   
earring. "We're having a ball to celebrate our 5th year that we've   
had an allience with Earth. Ever since King Endymion and his wife   
passed away in the battle against Uranus, we've decided that we   
should ally with them to help them in any other battle that they fight in.   
And same for us."   
  
"Yes, Mother, I know. We learned all about the war between Earth   
and Uranus in school." Serenity yawned her little 5 year old head   
and laid back. "Will there be anyone my age there? I don't want to   
be bored out or my mind. Why couldn't Princess Venus come   
anyway?"  
  
"Princess Venus couldn't come because this is a celebration   
between the Moon and Earth! And yes. There will be someone your   
own age there. His name is Prince Endymion. He is only 2 years   
older than you. Since this is the first time you two met, I want you to   
be kind and courteous."  
  
"Yes, yes, Mother, I know! Kind and courteous. Just as long as I get   
to have some of the royal icecream there!" The princess smiled in   
remembrence of the sweet tasting treat that she remembered last   
year at the Earth ball. Earth was the wonderful planet that created   
icecream and she really enjoyed it. It soon became her favorite   
food.   
  
Queen Serenity finished applying her make up and skwirted 2   
skwirts from her perfume that is the Moon's secret scent. The queen   
absolutly loved the smell; it was her favorite. The scent was passed   
down from generations to generations.   
  
"When do I get to put on perfume, Mommy?" Princess Serenity   
asked. Queen Serenity was about to respond when there was a   
knock at the door.   
  
"My queen?" asked Miss Ikuko, Queen Serenity's royal servant from   
Earth from a country called, 'Japan'.  
  
"Yes?" was the queen's response.   
  
"They are ready for your speech now."   
  
"Tell them that I'll be right there." Queen Serenity fixed a stray hair   
then looked at her daughter. "I want you to be on your best behavior   
tonight, okay? I want you to set a good example of the Moon. We   
don't want the Earth thinking that we are a bunch of nin-come-poops,   
now do we?" The 5 year old princess grinned as she giggled at the   
queen's choice of words and nodded her head. The queen giggled   
a little at the small child's response. "You silly little girl. Now,   
remember, be polite."   
  
"Uh huh! Can I meet the prince now?" asked the princess   
enthusiastically as she jumped up on her feet.   
  
"May you meet the Prince now," corrected Queen Serenity.   
  
"*May* I meet the Prince now?!" asked Princess getting more   
excited by the second.   
  
"Yes, you may meet the Prince now." Queen Serenity smiled a grin   
of pride. Her little girl was growing up so quickly. She remembered   
back when the little girl in front of her was just an infant in her arms.   
Queen Serenity was jumped out of her thoughts by another knock on   
the door.   
  
"Um... Queen? I'm sorry to desturb you, but they're waiting." Ikuko's   
voice was sympathetic.   
  
"It's okay, Miss Ikuko. I'm on my way." With that, Queen Serenity   
patted her daughter on the head and walked gracefully towards the   
door.  
  
"Good luck, Mama!" called out the princess as the door gently   
closed. The princess sighed and looked at her reflection in the   
mirror over to her left. There stood before her, a beautiful princess.   
Or a beautiful *5 year old* princess. Princess Serenity couldn't wait   
until she became older. She wanted to be as graceful, as charming,   
as serene, and as polite as her mother. Maybe one day she would   
be. Who knows?   
  
Princess Serenity really loves meeting new people. 'I'd better hurry   
up, or I might miss meeting the Prince! I just can't wait!' she thought.   
She straitened out her dress and ran out the door and down the   
hallway. She could hear the pitterpatter sound of her feet as she   
made her way down the long corridor. There were so many rooms   
in the west wing! Most of them were rooms for the royal servant.   
Others were just places to store things, like closets. But, at the end   
of the long hallway was Queen Serenity's room. It was one of the   
biggest bedroom's in the whole palace. Princess Serenity's was the   
second largest. She passed by the kitchen, the laundry room, two   
bathrooms, and three stair cases before she reached the ballroom.   
She walked into the room panting. Her mother was just about to   
begin her speech.   
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming here, the Moon Palace, on   
such a lovely night. And--Serenity?" The queen fixed her eyes upon   
her panting daughter. The whole room looked towards the now   
embarrassed princess. A light pink blush covered the princess'   
delicut cheeks.   
  
"*pant*Yes,*pant* Mother?" Princess Serenity touched her hair only   
to find out that it was terribly messed up with her buns were   
lopsided, and her ususally beautiful hair that spilled from the buns,   
were sticking out in all directions. The princess groaned. "Excuse   
me." With that the princess left the room, in search of the nearest   
restroom.   
  
As the princess made her way to the bathroom, Luna decided to go   
with her.   
  
"Princess!" called out the young woman. The princess twirled   
around on her heal.   
  
"Yes, Luna?" she asked.   
  
"Do you need any assistence?"   
  
"Maybe. Might you have a brush?" asked the little girl.   
  
"As a matter of fact, young princess, I do!" exclaimed the 19 year old   
woman.   
  
"Good! May you brush my hair for me?" asked the princess.   
  
"Of course, Serenity." Luna took a hold of the princesses hand and   
lead her to the rest room.   
  
***  
  
"Thanks a lot for brushing my hair, Luna!" exclaimed Princess   
Serenity. "Now I can go meet the Prince!"   
  
The gardian of the child smiled at the princess. She was just too   
cute. "Go ahead now, and meet your prince." The little princess ran   
strait into the ball room in search of the young prince around the age   
of seven.   
  
***  
  
"Hey Endymion! Wanna go throw rocks at the swans!?" asked an   
ambitous Nephrite. Endymion just yawned in reply.   
  
"I'm bored!" whined Jadeite.   
  
"Are there any girls here we can tease?" asked Kunzite as he   
leaned against the wall, kicking the dirt at his feet.   
  
Zoicite shifted a little as he quietly read a text book from where he   
sat indian style on the floor next to Kunzite.   
  
"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" asked Zoicite as he   
looked up from his book.   
  
"Hmm... I haven't decided yet," stated Jadeite.   
  
"I want to become king of the Solar System!" announced Nephrite.   
  
"I want to be the first one to go outside the Universe," Kunzite said.   
  
"Me too!" agreed Jadeite.  
  
"There is no 'outside the Universe'." Zoicite corrected.   
  
"Oh," Kunzite and Jadeite said in unisun.   
  
"Stupid." commented Nephrite as rested his head on the wall.   
  
Jadeite instantly put on his defense system. "I'm not stupid!"   
Kunzite just sighed and put two fingers on his temple.   
  
During this time Endymion was off thinking to himself. The queen   
was about to start her speech any second now.   
  
"You're the one whose stupid!"   
  
Queen Serenity made her way up to the podium. "I would like to   
thank you all for coming here, the Moon Palace, on such a lovely   
night. And--Serenity?"   
  
"No YOU'RE the stupid one."   
  
Endymion fixed his eyes upon a miniture Queen Serenity. She   
seemed a little younger than him, but more mature than his friends.   
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
Endymion felt the urge to get as away from the as he possibly could.   
  
"I think I'm going to get a drink," said the young prince as he made   
his way towards the beverage table.   
  
  
Serenity first wanted to get some ice cream before she met the   
prince. So she went to the table where they were serving it. She   
looked at the man sweetly. She remembered her mother's words:   
Be polite.  
  
"May I please have a chocolate icecream cone?" she asked as   
politely as she could.   
  
"Anything for the lovely princess." The man smiled as he gave her a   
double chocolate icecream cone.   
  
"Thank you!" she chirped and began to search for the prince. He   
found a group of boys around her own age and decided maybe one   
of them would be the prince. 'That's funny, Mother didn't mention   
anyone other than the prince around my age,' thought the princess.   
  
"Hello. My name is Princess Serenity of the Moon, pleased to meet   
you. May one of you be," Serenity paused, thinking of what her   
mother told her his name was. "Prince Endymion?" she finished.   
The boys just stared at her for a second. Then one of them pointed   
at her and shreiked.   
  
"COOTIES!!!" Nephrite yelled. The princess looked puzzled and   
looked behind her for this, 'Cooties' person.   
  
"COOTIES!!!" joined in Jadeite and Kunzite. Zoicite rolled his eyes   
and stood up.   
  
"Hello. My name is Zoicite. I am one of Endymion's friends. It is a   
pleasure to meet you Princess Serenity." He held out his hand. The   
princess took it gracefully. The princess, then, curtsied.   
  
"COOTIES!!!"  
  
"It is very nice to meet you, Zoicite. May one of your friends behind   
you be Prince Endymion?" asked the Princess.   
  
"COOTIES!!!"  
  
"BE QUIET!" yelled someone from behind Serenity. The princess   
turned around to see another boy around her age.   
  
"Hello. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon. Might you be Prince   
Endymion?" the princess asked.   
  
"COOTIES!!!" The boy shot them a look.  
  
"Yes, I am Prince Endymion. What do you wish of me?" the prince   
asked harshly.   
  
"Well, I just wished to meet you, Prince."   
  
"Yeah, that's what they all say . . . Before they tried to KILL me!"   
  
"I WASN'T TRYING TO KILL YOU!" protested the princess.   
  
Nephrite looked at her once more. Then he whispered among   
Jadeite and Kunzite, "Cooties..." They all looked at her and nodded   
their heads in agreement.   
  
"I'm sure. And that is the reason you have dumplings on your   
head?" he asked pointing at one single bun on top of the princess'   
right side.   
  
"Cooties. . ." agreed Jadeite and Kunzite in unisun. Zoicite just rolled his   
eyes, and sat back down to finish reading his book.   
  
"I have my buns up in my hair because my mother likes it that way!"   
  
"It looks like a dumpling!"   
  
"It does NOT!" Nephrite, Jadeite, and Kunzite started giggling.   
Zoicite sprouted a smile.   
  
"Dumpling Head, Dumpling Head, Dumpling Head, Dumpling   
Head!" chanted the prince. The princess was steamed.   
  
"This is what I get for trying to introduce my self to the prince of the   
EARTH?!" The princess took the remains of her icecream and stuck   
it in Endymion's face.   
  
"Oh, so you ARE trying to kill me!" The prince grinned. "This means   
war..." Endymion ran back to the beverage table and grabbed a   
glass of red wine and came back hiding it behind his back.   
  
The princess was worried. What had he done? What was he   
planning? She wasn't too sure about this... Just then, he poured the   
red wine over her head. This got her hair all red, not to mention her   
white dress. The princess went to the beverage counter and   
grabbed the whole bowl of the wine and poured it over Endymion's   
head, who idiotically followed her.   
  
He grabbed a chicken wing and rubbed it into her dress. The   
princess grabbed a handful of noodles and rubbed it into his tuxedo.   
  
They started to have a fit of giggles.   
  
"Excuse me, Prince? Princess? What may I ask are you two   
doing?!" asked Prince Endymion's guardian, Kenji. The princess   
went into defense mode.   
  
"He started it!" Serenity pointed at Endymion.   
  
"She provoked me!" protested Endymion.   
  
"I did NOT!"   
  
"Yeah, you did!"   
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"   
  
"What is the commotion all about?" asked the Queen as she   
stepped up beside Kenji. "Serenity!! Endymion!! What on the Moon   
are you doing!?"   
  
"She did it!" The queen looked at the princess.   
  
"No I did not! He did it!" Kenji looked at Endymion. It appeared they   
were attracting an audience.   
  
"I don't mind who started it or not, just let's get you two cleaned up   
before the whole Solar System finds out!" the queen ordered.   
Serenity stuck her tongue out at Endymion, as he did the same.  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity and Kenji led Serenity and Endymion into the   
princess' room, which was the closest room for them to cleaned   
up.  
  
"Serenity, I do not know what we're going to do about your hair!" cried   
the queen.   
  
"Endymion! Why, on Earth did you do THAT for!?" demanded   
Kenji. Endymion looked at him and made an innocent face.   
  
"She was trying to kill me."   
  
"I was NOT!"   
  
"You were to!! You even admitted it!"   
  
"No I didn't! Have you ever heard of sss.. um.. sarcass... um I don't   
know the word.. but it starts with an s!"   
  
"Sarcasm?" suggested Endymion.   
  
"Yeah! That's the word!"   
  
"This must stop at once!" announced the Queen. Both the prince   
and the princess stood up as strait as possible and looked strait   
forward. "I don't mind who started it, or how it happened. All that   
matters now is how you two are going to get clean."   
  
"She's right! We're going back to Earth. This is no place for the   
prince of Earth to get cleaned." Kenji grabbed the prince and   
walked out the door.   
  
"Wait!" the queen said, but she was too late. "Was he mad about   
something?" The princess shrugged. Suddenly the door swung   
open.   
  
"Is everything okay?!" Luna panted.   
  
***  
  
"So why did the Moon and the Earth break the allience between   
them again!?" asked Venus as she stuffed a doughnut in her mouth.   
  
"Venus!" Mercury gasped. "Don't talk with your mouth full!!"   
  
"What?"  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you?   
Mother and Kenji got into a fight when I was 10 years old. It was a   
really large argument. I don't really know what about; I mean I was   
only 10."   
  
"Why don't you and Endymion get along at all!? If you don't watch out,   
I'll snag him for myself!" teased Mars, as she ajusted where she sat   
on Jupiter's bed.   
  
"Go right ahead. I want nothing to do with him!" Serenity yawned.   
"He's an arrogent jerk and doesn't have any manners what-so-ever."   
  
"Oh, Serenity. . ." mussed Jupiter. "We all know you like him."   
  
"I do NOT!" Serenity looked offended.  
  
"Look, Serenity," said Mars. "We're your friends. You can tell us.   
We're not going to tell anybody."   
  
"I don't like him," Serenity confirmed. Venus stuffed another   
doughnut in her mouth.   
  
"SSsssuuuurrrreee..." Venus said.   
  
"EEeeeewww!!! Venus that's grose!! Stop doing that!!" cried the   
girls.   
  
"What?" asked Venus innocently.   
  
"Hey! I got the GREATEST idea!!" cried Jupiter. The girls looked at   
her. "Wanna sneek over to Earth and spy on the prince!? Then, we   
could like take a picture of him in his underwear, and then we could   
embarrass him infront of the whole solar system! That'd be soooooo   
fun!!"   
  
"Yeah!" Venus agreed, mouth still full of doughnut.   
  
"Venus, please." Mercury looked a little disgusted.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"It's okay."  
  
"That'd be Really Fun!" agreed Mars.   
  
"I don't know. . . what if one of the queens find out?" asked Mercury.   
She wasn't into these kind of things.   
  
"Mercury," whined Jupiter. "You HAVE to come! It wouldn't be any   
fun without you."   
  
"Oh, alright. Just this once, though." Jupiter grinned.   
  
"How 'bout you Serenity!?" she asked.   
  
"I'm not going there! Even if we're going to take a picture of him in   
his. . ." Serenity's face went red, as she cleared her throat. "His   
underwear. . ."   
  
"But, we're going to embarrass him, though!" Mars wanted Serenity   
to come. She found teasing Serenity was amusing. Venus stuffed   
another doughnut in her mouth and chomped down on it.   
  
"Serenity!!" she cried.   
  
"Venus!!" cried Mercury.   
  
"Oops." Venus put her hand over her mouth. "Serenity! We hafta   
go to go together! We'd get caught without you!"   
  
"Fine. But, no comments about Endymion the whole time." Serenity   
took a bite of a dounghnut.   
  
Venus forgot about the doughnuts in her mouth. "Okay!!" she   
chirped.   
  
"Venus..." groaned Mercury.   
  
"I forgot."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you guys have talked me into this," groaned   
Endymion.   
  
"Endymion, we know how much you LOVE slumber parties."   
Nephrite grinned.   
  
"Endymion, we haven't had one since like," Jadeite thought for a   
moment. "Two years ago!"   
  
"Who knows? It might turn out to be fun," reasoned Kunzite. Jadeite   
put his arm around Kunzite.   
  
"Yeah! Who knows?" he said. Nephrite sat down on Endymion's   
bed.   
  
"Okay, which of the princess' do you like, guys?" asked Nephrite.   
Jadeite blushed.   
  
"Well. . . I kind of like Mars. . ." He sat down next to Nephrite.   
  
"Isn't she the one with the temper?" Nephrite asked. Jadeite   
shrugged.   
  
"Well. . . Yeah. . . But, I bet on the inside, she's as sweet as an   
angel." Jadeites eyes were twinkling.   
  
"I like Venus," Kunzite stated.   
  
"She's kind of cute, but I like Jupiter." Nephrite sighed.   
  
"You mean the tall one?" asked Jadeite.   
  
"Shut up! She's pretty!"   
  
"Not as pretty as Mars. . ."   
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!" Kunzite put two fingers on his temple.   
  
"Nuh--"   
  
"What about you, Zoicite?" interupted Kunzite. Zoicite looked up   
from his novel.   
  
"Wha...?"   
  
"Which princess do you like?" Zoicite blushed at the subject.   
  
"I--uh. . . ehheh. . . I like err..." Zoicite looked down. "Mercury," he   
grunted.  
  
"Who?" asked Nephrite.   
  
"He said Mercury!" shouted Jadeite. Zoicite's eyes went wide.   
  
"Jadeite!!" Zoicite covered up Jadeite's mouth with both hands. "I   
don't want the whole world to know!!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry."   
  
"It's okay."  
  
"What about you, Endy!?" exclaimed Nephrite.   
  
"Well, Nephy. Unlike you, My world doesn't revolve around girls."   
Endymion put a novel he was reading down on his dresser.   
  
***  
  
The five disguised four-teen year old girls tip-toed across the Earth's   
royal garden.   
  
"Where IS his room?" asked Jupiter.   
  
"I don't know!" cried Mars. "Serenity's the only one that's been to   
Earth before!" Everyone looked at the hooded Serenity.   
  
Serenity sighed. "Follow me." She walked ahead of everyone. She   
lead them to a huge building.   
  
"Where's this?" asked Venus.   
  
"Ssshhhh!" Mercury put a finger over her mouth. "We don't wan't to   
get caught!"   
  
"Caught at what?" asked a male voice. The girls turned around.   
Kenji stood before them.   
  
"Oh, nothing!" Venus started to get giddy. "We're not doing a thing   
out of the ordinary. We're not going to try to get a picture of   
Endymion in his underwear or anything!"   
  
"Yeah!" agreed Jupiter. Kenji squinted as he gave them a closer   
look.   
  
"Have we met?" he asked the hooded girls.   
  
"Oh no! We haven't met anywhere! You don't look familiar, even   
though you are the temporary king of the Earth, other than that, we   
don't know you!" Venus giggled.   
  
'They look like the princesses, but I can't be sure in this darkness,'   
Kenji thought. 'And what was that about Prince Endymion in his   
underwear?' "I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to pass," he said.   
  
"Well, then I guess I will have to inform the Queen of the Moon of your   
and Ikuko's little romance. . ." said Serenity. Kenji blushed bright   
red.   
  
"Wh-what little romance?" he asked nervously. 'How'd they know   
about that!?'   
  
"You know the one with Miss Ikuko, the queen's royal servant?"   
Serenity went on.   
  
"Okay, you may pass. May I escourt you anywhere?" he asked. If   
the queen found out about their relationship, then something bad   
would happen for sure!   
  
"No we'll be fine, thank you." Mars brushed a stray hair from her   
face. Jupiter grinned at him before she stepped inside the palace,   
as everyone followed suit.   
  
After Kenji was out of sight, Venus was still a little giddy. "You guys,   
that was sooooo close!! Let's not do this again!"   
  
"Well, if you weren't such an idiot, then it wouldn't have been 'sooooo   
close'!!" mussed Mars.   
  
"Well, jeez, Mars! I'm sorry!" cried Venus.   
  
"You shoud be.." muttered Mars.   
  
"I heard that!"   
  
"Stop bickering!" said Mercury.   
  
"Sorry," Venus mumbled.   
  
"That's okay."   
  
"On with our mission!" cried Jupiter as she started trot down the hall.   
  
***  
  
"It's around midnight, Endymion. Shouldn't we be getting to bed?"   
asked Zoicite.   
  
Endymion's eyebrows raised. "You guys wanted a slumber party,   
you're going to get one!! We're staying up until dawn."   
  
"This is fun!" cried Jadeite. Nephrite snorted. "Hey! Shut up   
Nephrite!"   
  
"I didn't say anything!" protested Nephrite.   
  
"You snorted!"   
  
"I had to blow my nose!"  
  
"I'm sure. . ."   
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Endymion? Are you sure no one will walk in on us? Because I'd be   
kind of embarrassed if someone sees me in my boxers. Exspecially   
those 40 year old maids of your's." Kunzite shifted from where he   
was sitting on Endymion's bed.   
  
"I ordered the maids not to interupt me during the evening hours. You   
have nothing to worry about," assured Endymion.   
  
"Okay."   
  
***  
  
"Finally!" cried Venus as she rested her back against the wall.   
"We're at the room."   
  
"Ssshhhh. . . Venus! We don't want to be too loud enough to get   
caught AGAIN!" whispered Mercury.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"We're there." Jupiter looked at her friends. "I wonder if the doors   
locked?" They all gave her a look. She shrugged and slightly opened   
the door.   
  
There, on the bed, were four half-naked guys chatting away, and one   
reading a book. Mercury blushed as Jupiter took out the camera.   
  
"NOW JUPITER!!" ordered Mars, causing Endymion, Nephrite,   
Kunzite, and Jadeite to look bluntly at Jupiter.   
  
**FLASH!**  
  
"AAAHHH!!" Nephrite screamed as he covered himself up with the   
sheets.   
  
Now, on the bed, was four half-naked guys that were blushing madly,   
and one guy still reading a book. Endymion shot Serenity a cold   
glare.   
  
"Serenity. . ." he said through gritted teeth. Blushing, Serenity giggled   
nervously as she scratched the back of her head.   
  
"Eh heh. . . I . . . uh. . It was Jupiter's idea!!" she said before she took   
off into a run. Endymion took off after her. Jupiter flushed. Mercury   
blushed 70 different shades of red. Mars was grinning like an idiot.   
And Venus was observing the guys, blushing slightly.   
  
  
Serenity ran through the unfamiliar hallways. She had NO idea just   
WHAT Endymion would do if he caught her. And for some reason,   
she didn't think it involved ice-cream and lollypops. This was getting   
rediculus and she was loosing her breath. She had to find somewhere   
to hide--and fast! She spotted a door on her left and went inside it, but   
not before checking to see where Endymion was. He wasn't in sight to her relief.   
  
  
She closed the door quietly and turned around to see where she lead   
herself. A set of stairs and an Emergency Exit. 'The prince of the Earth   
chasing a young girl is an emergency, right?' Serenity reasoned with   
herself. 'Right. Now, hurry!!'   
  
Serenity ran through the Emergency Exit door and went outside. Now   
she had to find a place to hide. 'Hmmn...' She looked around. She   
spotted a shed in a corner of the courtyard she was in. 'That looks good   
enough!' She ran into the shed and kept the door open a little so she   
could peek out.   
  
  
Jupiter flirtasously sat next to Nephrite. "So. . . What's your name?"   
Nephrite giggled nervously. At least he was wearing a shirt now!  
  
"Um. . Nephrite," he replied. She started to twirl her hair in her fingers.   
  
"Oh. . Like the stone?" He nodded. Jupiter licked her lips. "My name's   
Jupiter."   
  
"I know."   
  
"You're kinda cute." Nephrite blushed.   
  
"Uhh. . . thanks?"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
  
"What book are you reading?" asked Mercury, a little shy. Zoicite   
looked at his book.   
  
"Oh, just some things to do with philosiphy. . . eh heh." Mercury scooted   
a little closer to him.   
  
"I like philosiphy. May I see?" She looked over his sholder. Zoicite   
turned bright red.   
  
"Sure, sure! Go right ahead!" He handed her the book. She took it   
from him, gratefully and flipped through the pages.   
  
"Hmmn. . . Look's interesting. So. . . Tell me more about yourself!"  
  
  
"Hi. . .ah. . . I'm Mars. Who might you be?" Mars started to fiddle with   
her fingers as she blushed slightly.   
  
"Erm. . I'm Jadeite." Jadeite looked at his crush. 'She's so pretty. . .'  
  
"I. . .I, uh, didn't know guys had slumber parties. I thought only girls did   
that. . .eh heh..." Jadeite blushed deeply.   
  
"Well, er. . . Guy's DO have slumber parties. . .er. . . well, sometimes,"   
he said. "Just not all the time. . ."  
  
"Girls don't have slumber parties all the time either!"   
  
"Oh. Okay."   
  
  
"Hiya! I'm Venus!" she chirped. Kunzite bit his lip.   
  
"I'm Kunzite."   
  
"Ooh... Can I call ya 'Kunzy-wunzy?'"  
  
"Err... no?"  
  
"Okay, Kunzy-wunzy!!"  
  
"I told you that you can't call me that."  
  
"I know, Kunzy. It's just that it suits you well. teehee!" Venus winked.   
  
  
Serenity sighed as she leaned back against the wall. She had been in   
that shed for more than 15 minutes and was getting pretty bored. But,   
she didn't want Endymion to find her.   
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood Endymion.   
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!" Serenity shoved herself more into the wall, if   
possible.   
  
"AH HA!! Found ya!!" Endymion stood proud, as he shut the door   
behind him and started to approach his prey. Just as the door closed,   
we heard a little clicking noise. Serenity looked panicked as she slowly   
tried to turn the door knob. Much to her enjoyment, the door was locked.   
  
"NOOOO!!!!" she yelled in anguish. Endymion's went big in   
surprisement, but then quickly turned devious. Serenity looked from the   
locked to Endymion and began to panick. "Um, oh no. Oh, no. Not   
good. Locked in a small shack with your arch-enemy--" 'Not to mention,   
a very HANDSOME arch-enemy. . .' she added silently. "How did you   
get yourself into this, Serenity!? What am I going to DOOOOO!!!!!???"   
Serenity looked back at Endymion's face. "Eep!" She jumped back   
and went as far away from him as possible. ((Not much success   
there...)) God, he looked really sexy--I mean he WAS only in his   
boxers... But, she mustn't let her hormones kick in right now.   
Exspecially not with HIM of all people! She didn't nessesarily didn't feel   
comfortable at the moment.   
  
"Now, what should I do with this naughty little rabbit, eh? I do believe   
that this innocent little bunny tried to embarrass me and my friends, am I   
correct?" He took a step forward.   
  
"Eh heh... I didn't do anything!" Serenity looked petrifyed. Endymion   
cocked his left eyebrow.   
  
"Is that so? And I suppose your friends knew the way to my room by   
memory?" She looked up at him and gave him an innocent grin. He   
took another advancing step as she took a step to the side. Serenity   
started to bang on the door.   
  
"HELP!!!! MARS!!!! JUPITER!!!! MERCURY!!!! VENUS!!!!   
SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" Endymion took yet another step towards   
the panicked Serenity.   
  
"No need to screem, Princess. They won't hear you. All the servants at   
this time of night are in bed by this time of night, and the girls are most   
likely back at my room which is at the other side of the palace. There is   
no way in the world they are going to be able to hear you." Serenity   
gave him an questioning look.   
  
"How can you be so calm?" she asked. 'Maybe he has something up   
his sleeve?' Serenity didn't feel comfortable at all!!  
  
"If I wasn't, then who would be?" he asked. She turned away from him,   
unable to look into his eyes in fear that she'd get lost in them. She   
always admired his eyes. Endymion's eyes always looked that way. So   
cold, and deep. She always wondered what the cold prince thought at   
times like these. 'Mustn't think of things the way sweethearts would. We   
don't want anything uncensered!' She did not want that at all!!   
  
She felt his pressence come closer. She sighed as she made her way   
to the corner so she could sit down and wait for someone to open the   
door. Before she could desend down to ground level, Endymion   
touched her sholder. She was surprised when she spun on her heal to   
find Endymion right on her back, not only this but as she was thinking, he   
was kissing her. She was wide-eyed. This wasn't right. But, it felt right.   
But, he's her arch-enemy! . . . He's a good kisser. . .   
  
Noticing that she wasn't kissing back Endymion started to retreat. 'What   
the hell...' At that moment, Serenity put her arms around him and pulled   
his head towards her's. ((Oooh... looks like they're kinda busy.. Let's   
leave them alone. . . teehee ^.^;;))  
  
  
"Where do you think Serenity went?" asked a certain blue-haired girl   
who was sitting on a certain book-worm's lap. ((lol)) I mustn't fail to   
mention, both of them are blushing furiously.   
  
"Who knows?" asked Jupiter as she messaged a tense muscle on   
Nephrite's back.   
  
"Ahhhh... That's the spot..." Nephrite was in heaven. Girl's was his life...   
"Maybe she got more doughnuts!!" suggested Venus as she braided   
Kunzite's hair.   
  
"Why'd I let her do this to me?" he whined.   
  
"I heard that, Kunzy-wunzy!!"   
  
"I thought I told you that I didn't want you calling me that..." Kunzite   
hmphed and crossed his arms.   
  
"Teehee! ^.^" Venus tugged on a fraction of his hair playfully.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
Mars snooped through Endymion's closet. "I wonder if Endymioin and   
Serenity are in a fight?" she asked as she pulled out an old pair of   
shoes.   
  
"No. . . They're probably just making out in a really tight shed out in the   
garden, by now. . ." Venus combed her fingers through his hair, starting   
over again.   
  
"How do you know?!" exclaimed Jupiter.   
  
"I know everything about love, Jup! Remember? Venus is the kingdom   
of that sort of stuff! Tee!" Venus continued to play with Kunzite's hair.   
Kunzite looked towards Jadeite who was helping Mars look through   
Endy's closet. "Hey!! Don't move your head Kunzy-wunzy!!" Venus   
scolded. Kunzite just hmphed again.   
  
"You have really strong fingers, Jupiter." Nephrite sighed in relaxation.   
  
"Thank you, Nephie! Can I call you that? I think it's really cute and you'd   
fit it perfectly!!" Nephrite smiled and nodded. "Tee!" Jupiter giggled.   
  
"Hey, 'Jadie-wadie'!!" teased Mars. Jadeite grimaced. Mars giggled a   
little. "Can you look through his dresser for me?" Jadeite grunted.   
Mars giggle some more.   
  
  
Endymion continued to kiss a now swept away Serenity. He didn't know   
what came over him at that minute, but she seemed so vulnerable, and   
innocent. 'This is nice...' She was a good kisser and she seemed to be   
enjoying it. Finally, they came up for breath.   
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was about to kiss her   
again, but she held up a hand infront of her face. "Wait. We're   
supposed to be enemies... Why did you start kissing me?" She was   
being totally honest. That's what made his blood boil. 'Why doesn't she   
just ignore it and continue with the good stuff?!' he wondered in   
annoyance.   
  
"Didn't you like it?" he asked. Serenity looke towards the floor of the   
dirty old shed.   
  
"It's not that... But.... Do you feel anything towards me?" She looked up   
into his eyes as she twiddled with her fingers. 'What's that supposed ta   
mean?' Endymion blinked. 'What would be the right answer?... uh...'   
  
"No?"   
  
"EERRR!!!" Serenity swung her hand back and slapped Endymion hard   
across the face. 'Wrong answer.' 


End file.
